


Light a Fire in the Night

by Eleanor_Guenevere



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Guenevere/pseuds/Eleanor_Guenevere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The echo of a shattered conversation<br/>Dangled over the yawning gulf that is my mind:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light a Fire in the Night

The echo of a shattered conversation  
Dangled over the yawning gulf that is my mind:  
Watching, waiting, wondering,  
A stranger in the night that enveloped my world  
And cast me on foreign shores to speak  
Broken-voiced.  
The night refuses me shelter from the sweltering welts on the svelte savannas.  
Have you gone bananas? Have I?  
But if you aren't in my head, and I am't in your head, who's flying the plane?  
No pilot is truly sane: to look out on sky  
Empty of order except the engineer's lines,  
The ones that slice up days into hours, hours into seconds, time into zones.  
Mother Necessity draws out her linen laundry,  
Washed against a board stamped convenience in counterfeit gold.

I sold my words, my dreams, myself.  
The highest bidder was a boy  
With two hundred dollar bills lining his wallet.  
He bid fifty common cents.

Light a fire in the night. I don't want to be  
The only one the night doesn't see.


End file.
